


You are Mine (For Now, at Least)

by funkle my grunkle (nippy96)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nippy96/pseuds/funkle%20my%20grunkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a young local bartender, and he's a sexy old adventurer. You two had been flirting for a while now. It's a match made in heaven! Fem!dfab!reader x Stan. Fluff, smut, and hopefully a few laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are Mine (For Now, at Least)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I am terrible at titles! Uhh, so I wanted to make this gender neutral at first (but still dfab, since that's what im familiar with) buuuuuut I couldn't think of many decent gender neutral compliments/adjectives.  
> So, I haven't written fanfic in like... 3 years? So I'm rusty. But I kind of love the grunkles, so I really wanted to write this. Also, sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, I finished this up late at night. Please feel free to leave constructive criticisms, especially since I'd like to write something for Ford next time... :D But uh, please enjoy!

“Yeah, sure, I’ll have sex with you.”

Grunkle Stan’s smug look quickly changed as he raised his brows and dropped his jaw in surprise.

“I--uh--what--” he stumbled out, before you cut him off.

“But I do have just one condition,” you said with a smirk.

Stan swiftly regained composure as he suavely replied, “Anything, dollface.”

“Keep that gold chain on.”

Now, that caught him completely off-guard. You weren’t just playing around anymore. He dropped his womanizer aura yet again as he slammed his whiskey down on the bar, yelling a bit too loudly.

“ _ WHAT? _ Are you  _ serious? _ ”   
“Hey,” you responded with a chuckle, “you don’t have to accept. But I’m not compromising on this.”

 

This night was not at _ all _ going as Stan had expected it to. While adventuring with his brother, Ford, on the Stan o’ War, they had ended up in a small east coast town. They had been there for about 3 weeks now, investigating an abnormality concerning an unusually large bird-like creature. Tonight, Stan decided to head down to the local bar, where he had become quite the regular, while Ford was poring over avian research. Stan’s trips to the bar became more and more frequent, and it wasn’t for their scotch. 

You, the incredibly cute, attractive bartender had quite obviously been flirting with him. The bar wasn’t ever all that busy, seeing as how the town’s population was pretty modest. Therefore, it wasn’t very challenging for you to spend plenty of time chatting with him. You wanted to make sure he realized you were being more than just a polite worker, so your advances were bold. Loosening the buttons on your shirt in front of him, biting your lip seductively, “accidentally” giving him flashes of your bra, doing pretty much everything except pouncing on him right then and there. Once Stan accepted that you were actually coming on to him, rather than just being awkwardly polite, he began flirting back rather vigorously as well. 

The evening had started out like most of the others: you and Stan exchanging euphemisms while he casually sipped his beverage. Tonight, the two of you were discussing riding “horses.” You told him that you had never actually ridden a horse before (at least, in the non-sexual sense). Unable to tell if you were talking about an actual horse or not, Stan sounded intrigued. 

“Oh? Well, if you ever wanna try it out, you’re welcome back at my place,” he offered with a grin. 

You let out a laugh as you replied, “What, you have a horse back at your houseboat?”

Stan realized you were being cheeky and shrugged. “O’course! Sure, he may be a bit older, but I’ve heard he’s one hell of a good ride.”

As usual, you let out a sharp response and chuckled, “I might just have to take you up on that offer some time.”

You turned around to wash out an empty shot glass left by another customer, but before you could, you made a decision. You were tired of playing these games with Stan, so before you could change your mind, snapped back around and said, “You know what? Yeah, sure, I’ll have sex with you.”

And here you were.

Stan, still not 100% sure of your seriousness, questioned you again, “So, no joke? You’re into…  _ this? _ ” He gestured to himself.

You looked him in the eyes and said, “Yes. Dead serious. If you are too, are you willing to wait until my shift’s over?”

“Uh--um, yeah. Hell yeah!”

“Alright, sounds good. I guess we’ll go to my place, since I’m assuming your brother is still at yours?”

“Oh, yeah, him. Sorry, are you okay with that?” He didn’t want to pressure you, even if he really didn’t give a fuck where you two went.

“No problem… So, um, my shift doesn’t end for another two hours. How ‘bout you come back to the bar at 10, and then we can walk back to my place?”

“It’s a deal. See ya then, toots.” He strolled off confidently, but you could tell by his pit stains that he was nervous. 

 

Back at the Stan o’ War, Stan slammed the door open and began yelling, making Ford jump in his seat.

“FORD, HOLY FUCK! IS THIS A DREAM? AM I ASLEEP?”

Ford sighed, eyeing Stan quizzically. “No, Stanley, I can assure you that this is not a dream, and you are awake.”

“Well,” Stan continued, talking too loudly for Ford’s liking, “get a load of this! You know that cute bartender I told you about? The one who’s always flirting with me?”

“Mhmm, sure, ‘flirting’ with you…”

“It’s true! And today, I have proof: she invited me to have sex with her!”

“Are you going senile on me already, Stanley?”

“This ain’t no misunderstanding or lapse in judgement, Sixer. She flat out said she wanted to fuck. I’m going to her place after her shift.”

Ford was still skeptical, but was beginning to be convinced. “...Does she think you’re rich or something? I mean, sure, we’re handsome men, Stanley, but we’re  _ decades _ older than her.”

Stan shrugged it off “Hell if I know! Maybe she has an old man fetish. Whatever it is, as long as she doesn’t plan on murdering me, I’m not passing up this chance.”

“Well, just make sure to call me if she brings a knife out.”

“Will do, Sixer! Now, it’s time for me to freshen up a bit…”

 

A couple hours later, you walked out of the bar to find Stan waiting for you. You smiled at him and waved as you jogged over to him, and he gave you a grin in return. “Have a nice shift there, sweetcheeks?” Stan asked while you both began to walk towards your home.

“Yep,” you said as you linked your arm with his, “I got a big fat tip from some drunk college guys. This night just keeps getting better and better!”

Stan guffawed, “Hah! I can agree with that.” And for the first time that night, he took a good, careful look at you. He thought you were absolutely gorgeous and out of his league,  _ especially _ considering the age difference. Looking you up and down, he let out a gentle sigh as he admired your beauty.You heard this little sigh of his, and questioned him about it.

“What’s with the exasperation? Tired already, old man?”

“Yeah right, kid! I’m like a fine wine; I get better with age,” Stan replied without missing a beat.

“Aha, alright, well I can believe that,” you said with a grin. “So then what was that sigh for?”

“Oh, ah, well…” Stan scratched his neck bashfully, “I was just admirin’ how good you look. And wondering why’d you wanna screw an old guy like me.”

You leaned your head against his shoulder, it was adorable when he dropped the whole ladies’ man act. “Yeah, you’re old. But y’know what? You are one sexy old man. Maybe it’s not typical, but I am  _ very _ attracted to you.” Both of you were blushing at this point. You also wanted to add that you were attracted to him in more than just a physical sense, but you decided you should keep that to yourself for now. But little did you know, Stan was thinking the same thing about you (not that he was gonna say anything either, though). But Stan did thank you for flattering him like that.

After what seemed like an hour of walking, thanks to the excited tension, you finally arrived at your apartment. Stan took a look around; it was small, but had a cute feeling to it that suited you. You broke the silence when you nervously rubbed your arm and said, “So… should I go ahead and shower? Or do you wanna go first?”

“Oh, no thanks,” he replied “I already washed up at home. But if ya need any help I’d be glad to join you~”

You laughed at his usual cockiness, “Thanks for the offer, but I’d rather save that for afterwards. Uh, I guess you can wait in my bedroom, watch TV or something. I’ll be quick.” He gave you a curt nod and headed towards your bedroom, which was easy to find in the small space. Sitting down on the edge of your bed, he took in the sight and smell of your room. It had been quite sometime since he had been intimate with someone, and he was getting nervous. To take his mind off the nerves, he decided to do what he could to prepare for what was to come. Stan pulled a couple condoms out of his pocket (that he had just bought) and a small bottle of lube, and placed them on the nightstand. Unsure of what to do next, he sat there for a while brainstorming. He then realized he should start to strip down a bit. Not all the way to the nude, but at least remove his jacket and button down his shirt. Just as he began to undo his shirt, you walked in with a towel wrapped around your chest and another in your hair.

“Oh, uh, you’re stripping down already?” you asked a bit hesitantly.

Stan paused his actions and said, “Should I not?”

“Oh, no!, No, it’s fine, I just had thought….”   
“Thought what? That I should leave my clothes on? And here I thought you liked my old man body,” he joked.

“Aha, that’s not what I had in mind either. I just thought that…” You gathered up all your confidence and turned up your charm to say, “I thought it would be more fun to strip you myself~.” As you said this, you stepped towards him with a sly smile and pulled on his collar.

“Ooooh,” Stan cooed, “I’ll take you up on that offer.” Despite your bright blush anxious thoughts, you leaned down to give Stan a deep, heavy kiss. His lips were warm and soft, and felt his rough cheek stubble in your hands (he must have remembered how you mentioned that you prefer men with facial hair). Stan was still sitting on the bed’s edge, so you went ahead and straddled his lap with your knees on either sides of his legs. Your towel had managed to stay on this long, but you could feel it loosening. You decided to say fuck it, and threw it on the floor in one swift motion. Stan broke the kiss due to the sudden movement.

“Woah, woah! Getting eager are we?” he announced, slowly scanning your body. He was momentarily distracted by your shapely breasts before he noticed… “Hey! You wore panties under your  _ towel? _ ”

You chuckled, “Yeah, it just felt like it would be weird if I were to be completely naked right off the bat. Hope ya don’t mind.”

“Not at all, sugar. We got all night long to take our time.” He gave you his best bedroom eyes, put one hand on your hip and one on your breast, and connected your lips once again. Stan began to slowly massage your right breast, feeling it up to his heart’s content. His touch and his kiss may have been relatively slow, but it was full of passion. You felt a strange mix of emotions as his caresses were both arousing yet relaxing. You had felt pretty nervous when this all started, despite your best effort to appear flirty and sensual, but you were quickly becoming comfortable under his hands. 

This went on for a bit, Stan switching hands and giving each breast attention. Additionally, he had started playing with your nipples, rubbing them just the right way to turn you on. Stan was still dressed, but you didn’t want to break the kiss just yet to undress him, so you began to grind your crotch against his. Stan let out a moan into the kiss and began kneading your nipples more fervently, leading you to moan as well. At this point, your kiss was hotter than ever, and both your mouths opened as you felt his tongue meet yours. You could feel that Stan was sporting a semi, so you felt it was time to start undressing him for real. 

This time, it was you who stopped the make out session in order to focus unbuttoning his shirt. To make this task a bit easier, you pushed him onto his back while you continued to straddle his groin. You weren’t able to resist admiring his body with passing moment, running your hand over his broad, hairy chest. After you finished unbuttoning and removing his shirt, you decided to show him just how attractive you thought he was. You shot him a small smirk as you began kissing around his neck and collarbone, leaving hickies that (hopefully) weren’t too noticeable. His hands ran up and down your back while yours fondled every inch of his chubby yet muscular torso.

After what Stan felt was an eternity of teasing and grinding on him, you finally lowered you hands to the top of his pants. You gave his hardening cock a light squeeze and watched his reaction. He let out a low moan and said breathily, “You sure are taking your time, kid.” You just smiled, undid his jeans, and pulled them down along with his boxers. 

With his erection now free from constraints and standing tall, Stan spoke contentedly, “Ahh, it’s about time.”

“I thought that it was about time I paid this guy some attention too. He’s quite a handsome fellow,” you replied with a laugh. And you were being serious, too. His dick was thick but not intimidatingly so, and just long enough to be visually appealing. And the veins it displayed certainly showed no sign of erectile dysfunction. In order to better attend to his cock, you pushed his legs apart and sat between them. You started stroking his cock, and his breathing began getting heavier. Please with this reaction, started massaging his balls as well; this caused him to tilt his head back, though he couldn’t take his eyes off you. You looked so incredibly gorgeous and sexy and out of his league as you sat there in nothing but your hot pink panties, fondling his junk. Even though you were getting a bit impatient yourself, you still wanted to tease him. So, you ducked your head down and began rolling your tongue around the tip of his cock. His legs trembled as he moaned out an “oh fuck.” You slowly took the entire head of Stan’s dick into your mouth, sucking and remembering to use your tongue as you went down as far as you could. 

You could taste his precum as Stan’s curses, moans, and trembles came more and more frequently. But you didn’t want to make him cum just yet (you were wary of how long his recovery time would be), so you released his erection with a ‘pop’. He responded with a mildly confused, “Huh?”

“I thought it was about time to move on. Though I’d love to finish that job another time~” you explained.

“Well then,” Stan responded with a grin, “I think it’s time for me to return the favor.” He sat up and kissed you as he pushed you onto the mattress and hovered over you. “You don’t look too bad from this angle either, babe” Next thing you knew, his hand were below your waist, rubbing your slit over your panties.

“Ooh, wet already, are we?” he questioned smugly.Then, grabbing ahold of your panties, he looked to you as a way to ask for permission, and you gave him the go ahead. He pulled them off steadily, savoring the view of your uncovered vulva. Eager to dive in, he began massaging your clit with his thumb. Little time passed before he looked up at you, said, “Time to dig in!” and buried his face in your crotch. Stan circled your labia with his tongue, just before he focused on your clit. He _ sure _ as hell found his way around your sweet spots. Sucking, licking, and rubbing your clit, he felt your thighs start to twitch involuntarily and wrap around his head. You took one last look down at this sexy older man, and he smirked up at you. And that was it; you yelled out his name, legs shaking and hands grasping his hair. He continued his ministrations until you gently pulled his head away from your crotch. Even with your eyes hazy with post-orgasm bliss, you could see his shit-eating grin as he licked his lips. 

You couldn’t take it anymore. His dick was redder than before, and he was itching to put it in as much as you were to have him do so. You pulled him down over you and kissed him heatedly.

“Stan, I need you,” you begged, looking directly into his eyes. 

“Heh,” he replied, “now how could I say no to that face?” Glad that he didn’t leave the condoms in his pocket--or he would have had to forage for it in his pile of clothes--he reached for one on the nightstand, as well as the lube. He rolled on the condom excitedly, lubed himself up, and positioned himself at your entrance. You were plenty wet already from your recent climax, but he inserted his cock cautiously anyway, making sure you were comfortable. 

And God, you were  _ much _ more than comfortable. You felt your vagina being stretched by his amenable girth, and it certainly helped that you were still sensitive from cumming earlier. You were so engrossed by this new, amazing feeling that you barely noticed that Stan’s bold demeanor had been replaced with lip-biting and furrowed brows. Stan, the usually self-assured man, was feeling overwhelmed--but in the best way possible. A gorgeous, young, sexy girl was there under him, blushing and moaning thanks to his touch. He felt butterflies in his stomach, not only due to the wonderful tightness of your vagina, but also because of how lucky he felt to have you. He didn’t know if this was a one-night stand, or the beginning of some kind of relationship (and truthfully, neither did you), but he wanted to savor this time. Not only were you beautiful, you were smart and kind and funny and in this moment, you were his. 

You quickly became accustomed to his size, and to show you were ready, you wrapped your legs around his waist and breathed out his name. Wasting no time, he began thrusting gradually, wanted to build things up slowly and take his time. This did not last long, however, as your sex felt much too wonderful around his own, especially with how you were encouraging him with your moans and obscenities. He quickened his pace and, uncharacteristically, forgot about paying attention to your clit. You didn’t mind much, as you just reached a hand down and began fondling it yourself. He was just so caught up in the moment, the pleasure and happiness he felt. He hadn’t felt like this in decades. Or had he ever really felt like this? Such and emotional and physical connection. His hands were on each side of your head as he pounded into you. Both of you were reaching that high point quickly, and you happened to get there first (again). Your pussy contracted around his cock as your body shook with pleasure for the second time that night. This was too much for Stan, so with heated cheeks and a few more grunts and thrusts, he came. Yelling out your name, he released all he could inside of you (or, more accurately, the condom). His face contorted into possibly the sexiest O-face you had ever seen as he milked himself as much as he could. Both of you began to come down from your high, and you sloppily kissed him one last time before he pulled out, tied off the condom, and flopped down on the bed next to you. 

Stan and you laid like that for a while, breathing heavily--though most breaths  _ were _ coming from Stan. Eventually you turned towards him, and put a hand on his sweaty chest. “So, uh, you’re not against post-coital cuddles, are you?” you inquired. 

By now, Stan had, for the most part, regained his composure. He smiled and said, “Of course not, hun.” Still on his back, he wrapped one arm around your shoulders while you snuggled yourself against his torso and placed your head on his arm. You smelled a mix of cologne and sweat, and though the latter usually would have bothered you, it was endearing for now.

The feelings Stan had thought about you while, well, fucking, were popping back up in his mind. He looked at you laying there next to him, beautiful as ever. He wanted to tell you how he felt. But he was almost positive this was just a fling for you, some experimentation. After all, he and you both knew that he was going to have to leave with his brother eventually. But you didn’t want to just leave it like this. You never felt this way about a man before, and you weren’t about to give it up so easily. 

“Stan?”

“Yeah, doll?”

“You’re probably gonna think this is crazy talk, or that I’m just swayed by after-sex hormones, but I’m not. Stan, I really like you, and if you feel the same, I’d like us to continue this relationship. A romantic one, I mean. I know you have to leave, but I think we could figure out a way…. if you’d like.” You were blushing like crazy and your heart was beating out of its chest, but you were glad you had summoned the confidence to say this, no matter how he replied. If you didn’t say that just now, you would have always regretted it.

Stan turned to you, looking almost bewildered. Again, he felt the butterflies in his stomach and tensed up. “I… I’d like that. But I gotta ask ya, are you really okay with  _ me? _ ” His gruff voice sounded softer than ever.

“Stan, there is no one I’d be more okay with than you.” You smiled tenderly, hoping to put his worries at ease. But internally, you were jumping for joy at his positive response. “But… Any ideas on how we wanna work this out?”

He gave his signature grin, “Well, there’s always room on the Stan o’ War for one more.” 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA i actually really love that last line.


End file.
